Ed, Edd, n Eddy the next Gen 2: Nagged to Ed
by fire dragon 2000
Summary: While in the forest, the Eds are not only assualted by a monstrous creature, they are captured by their newest enemies: the Kanker Sisters. At first, the Eds are being taken cared of but every rose has it's thorns, and the monster isn't far behind...
1. 1997 in Double D's house

Chapter 1

**1997 in Double D's house **

"Now lets see. Moths, Check. Beetle, check. Scorpion, check. Spi-No spider?"

The year is 1997 and Double D was checking his glass jars. Recently he had captured a few bugs. Now his spider was missing.

"Oh dear! That spider was of a rare species: Armogohma. I should now vow that I will never see another insect lost again!"

Double D knew that his work was nothing but a peice of-

FUN FACT: DID YOU KNOW JOHN SHMEER, THE VOICE OF LUCARIO, IS ALSO THE VOICE OF GOKU? That was close.


	2. To the woods!

Chapter 2

**To the woods! **

A year later, Double D was checking his jars of insects when he saw an insect trying to escape. He picked it up with his pliers and put it back into the jar.

"I saw this in a movie: I MARRIED A THORAX!" said Ed. "I also watched the short, silent 1899 Georges Melies horror film: Cleopatre!"

Double D soon checked the jars again. "Lets see. Ants, check. Centipedes, check. Moths-"

"Yep," a bored Eddy said. "It's a bug."

"Well Eddy," began Double D(you know what? I'll just call him Edd). "The time has arrived for my monthly insect expedition.

Edd soon gave Eddy the supplies. "A pair of boots and a pair of gloves to protect you from bacteria and germs."

"Insects bug me." groaned Eddy.

Double was handing out other supplies to Ed when a poorly dressed Eddy said "Okay! Ready..."

"Set..." said Ed who was on the wall after blowing too much air into a glove when it was on his head.

"Go!" said Double D. "Let us proceed to the forest."

"Yeah. Follow nature boy." said Eddy to Ed as they set out.

Nobody knew this would come of consequence...


	3. In the web of fear

Chapter 3

**In the web of fear **

As they were going into the darkest part of the forest Edd said "Isn't it magnificent? All the slendors of nature. Displayed in one giant world of life!"

Ed soon swallowed hard. "I think I swallowed a bug." he said.

Suddenly they heard something in the bushes.

"THATS IT!" Eddy shouted. "This nature stuffs for the birds!" When he went on a diffrent path, the others could hear him scream "WHOA!"

"Eddy?"

When they came to him, the 3 found themselves in front of a huge spiderweb that could only be made by one thing...

"It's an Armogohma's web! I lost the creature a year ago and now it made itself a home!" Edd said.

"Cool! It's really big!" said Ed.

"If you think about it, it's a masterpiece of nature." said a now calm Edd.

"Looks like my grandmothers hairnet." joked Eddy. "Well lets go gu-ED!"

Eddy had just noticed that Ed jumped on the web to have some fun!

"GET DOWN YOU MANIAC!" Eddy screamed.

"Yeha! It's sticky!" said Ed.

Edd said "You are disturbing the eco-envirome-GASP!"

He stopped short when he saw a large stone like spider that had one unbliking eye on top of it's head. It had 8 more where human eyes should be. In fact, that one eye controled the beast. It was coming after Ed.

Also, they all heard laughter of evil.

"Uh, guys," asked Ed. "Whats above me right now that seems to be drooling on me."

Edd said "Now you done it. Get out!"

Suddenly, more laughter and a continuous verse: "Ed,Edd n Eddy. Sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G."

The spider drew closer and Ed soon wanted out. To make sure the Eds didn't free their comrade, the eye shot lasers(?) at them but the Edd and Eddy's spirits could not be broken.

"Ed! Try to get off that web!" Eddy said. Again more laughter and now the monster felt nervous but it's hunger was strong in it's will.

Ed screamed "Help me guys! I don't want my fluids drained from my body!"

Dodgeing the lasers, the others raced twoards him. "Don't worry Ed!" said Eddy. "We'll rescue ya!". And with that, the Eds pulled with their might to free Ed.

The Spider became agitated and it looked like it was ready to snap when it got closer.

The scary chanting continued.

Ed was soon pulled free! But they were smacked into a tree by a now furious predator of the arachnids.

Now eyes appeared through the darkness of the woods. 3 of them looked at the Eds as they chanted the same thing.

The Eds soon ran but the creature also gave chase.

It was a long chase where the 4 found themeselves in front of the evil eyes a few times.

The creature still would not rest until the Eds were dead.

"A way out!" said Edd. "Through the trees!"

The monster stopped in it's track in fear, because behind the trees, a mud pit was there.

Soon the Eds, now in the gunk, could not escape due to mud in their eyes.

The spider ran away in terror, seeing the true form of the eyes. Those forms were now in front of the Eds.

They screamed.

Silence..

...


	4. The Kanker Sisters

Chapter 4

**The Kanker sisters **

Blankness.

All that was in the ed's minds.

All what they remembered from yesterday was a horrific encounter with evil eyes and Frodo's worst nightmare, and then silence.

Yet, despite this, they regained their current minds, but found themselfs in bath robes! Standing in front of them were a trio of girls. One had buck teeth and long gold hair, one had blue hair covering one of her eyes and a almost very evil smile, and the one in the middle had a polka dotted shirt and red hair covering not one, but all of her eyes.

The middle girl was the first to speak, "Hey eds, so happy to drop in!"

"Hope you like our dad's robes!" the blue haired girl said.

The eds looked down, and were a tad shocked to find labels. Edd's wrote "Bubba", Ed's wrote "Rod", and Eddy's wrote "Butch" (heh, Butch).

"How'd we get into these?" Eddy exclaimed.

Suddently, the femine trio made gestures that looked like as if they were going to kiss them. Seeing this, the Ed's darted to a corner.

" This is not good." Edd whispered.

"Go ahead, yell. No one will hear you." the middle girl said in a somewhat assuring tone.

Thats when the 3 strangers introduced themselfs.

"I'm May Kanker!" the golden haired one said.

"I'm Marie Kanker" the blue haired one said, while eating bubble gum in a rude mannor.

"And I'm Lee Kanker." the red haired one said, and took it from there.

" We're the Kanker sisters, we just moved in, heh heh."

"Uh, I'm Eddy." Eddy nervously said back. " I'm Ed" Ed said. " I'm..".

But just before Edd could finish, Marie intervened.

"We know,Double D, don't you worry about that."

"Uh, do you girls know where our clothes are?" Eddy asked, a little less nervous.

"Oh they're drying outside, you boy's sure were dirty." Lee answered back as Eddy remembered all that mud. " We're gonna pop into the kitchen for a bit boys and fix us some home cooking for ya!"

"We'll be right back!" Marie added, and they ran toward the kitchen, laughing.

" This is very strange, let's go!" Edd said in a suspicios way. But Eddy grabbed him and spoke to him with a sly look on his face.

"Hold it Double D, where's your manners? They're new here, and they said they were gonna make us some food don't they? So why don't we just hang out for a bit, eat food for free, and then we can split. Come on, lets check this place out, or does Mr. 8 legged freak sound like a better option?"

"Where exactly are we?' Edd asked.

Eddy had the answer. He looked out the window, and saw they were in the middle of a small, seemingly abandoned trailer park.

"Looks like a postcard I sent to my brother once." Eddy remarked.


	5. Paradise

Chapter 5

**Paradise**

The Eds had already begun exploring the living room when Ed noticed something.

"Ooo, TV!" Ed said. But something was wrong. The telly woudn't show anything but black and white flashing. An annoyed Ed began to bash it and switch the controls, but to no avail.

"Um, its a rerun." Ed concluded. He then noticed a scuba helmet and grabbed it.

"Nice space helmet!" Ed exclaimed as he put it on. It was a perfect fit."Take me to your plummer!" he followed.

"Ha ha! Nice head Ed!" Eddy remarked as he went to Edd. " Get it? It rymes! Ed, Head, Ed? I crack me up!"

"Interesting, Hub Cap Digest." Edd said while looking at a book on a filled shelf. But then he realized something. "This book has no print. These pages are blank!", and he turned to see Eddy laughing his head off at a drawn picture of Ed and May together, as if they were lovers.

"Artwork! Its "ed and me", Ha! How cute!", and he continued to laugh at a picture of Edd and Marie hugging oneanother.

"Is that me!"Edd looked offended.

But Eddy's seemingly endless laghter came to a complete halt when he noticed a picture of him and Lee on their make beleif wedding day.

"What the? AAAAHHH! Thats not funny!" Eddy began to crumble the picture and threw it away. Suddently, the Kankers returned with their hands full of goods.

"Okay boys, come and get some delicios powdered milk!" Marie said. Whithout any hesitation, the 3 chugged down the milk, but Edd began to cough up powder. Marie began to spoil the 3 even further.

"How about a video, Fish Bowl 2! A classic." The eds settled onto the couch.

Meanwhile, in the kitchen, the Kankers were talking about their welcome visitors. Marie seemed to injoy it the most, and was the first to speak.

" Oh, its so nice to have the boys home!"

May all of the sudden grabbed the fish stick box that Marie was holding. Soon an argument was about to heat up when Lee intervened.

"Girls shut up! We got lunch to make." As Lee dropped lard on some food, she began yammering about love.

"The way to a man's heart is through his intestines, and a little secret sauce, KETCHUP!" And she poured some out of a huge barrel.

Later, the kankers gave the Eds a table with burger like food.

"Dinners ready!"

The Eds quickly were attracted to the sweet smell. Then they took the burgers, and the rest is all but pleasent. Those burgers were being chewed away!

"Sigh, they're so dreamy! Heh heh heh." the Kankers exclaimed as they went upstairs, their guests still eating away.


	6. Endings and beginings

Chapter 6

**Endings and beginings**

When the Kankers had returned, the Eds were making a real scene, munching at their burgers in a most rude manner. They tried to talk to them, but the 3 were too ocupied in their food.

As punishment for their rude behavior, the Eds were forced into doing the Kankers chores, but they wern't good with that kind of thing, so it was quite difficult.

Then suddently, the powder from the powdered milk kicked in! Smashing, crashing, bashing, it was chaos!

Now I probably know what your thinking. Did the Kanker finally snap?

Yes and no.

Yes because they were fuming mad with their guests behavior. No because as Lee was yelling her head off at them...

CRASH!

Through the roof came a horrifyingly fammiliar face.

It was Armogohma the giant spider, and he was fummed enough for round 2.

"SPIDER! KILL IT! KILL IT NOW!" May screamed, since she had a phobia of spiders.

The Kankers made their move. But the monster crushed May, shot a lazer at Marie, and bit Lee, paralysing her.

It then gave Edd a nasty look. Soon it moved its mouth as if it was trying to talk.

" You brought me great displeasure, locking me in a glass prison. But I admit you did save me from that foot, so, I have returned the favor." It said in spider talk, which Edd could understand.

It became obvious to him. Both he and the female arachnid's fates were tied. To further the favor, it ate the entire trailer, and scuried off, but not before it gave Edd a look that made it as if she had forgiven him for his previous actions.

But the Kankers weren't down for long, and now they were furious!

"For your appaling behavior," May said

" and attracting that ugly thing," Marie continued

"GET OUT!" Lee finished, having recovered from the poison.

"With pleasure." Eddy said with a smile, and he and his friends went away.

But back at what was left of the trailer, the Kanker admitted that they were madly in love with the 3.

A rivalry had begun!

But a new unlikely friend had also stuck into the Ed's lives. Along the way to home, Arogohma had saved them from a pack of wolves. That was when they realized that the giant spider was always there for them.

Always.

**The End**


End file.
